oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Berry
Charlotte Berry, referred to as Sweetheart by her associates, is the second great-granddaughter of and one of her ex-husbands. She is the twin sister of Charlotte Mizore and the current captain of the Berry Pirates. After committing the crime of consuming the Tō Tō no Mi and causing extreme destruction to , Berry is considered an enemy to the and . Appearance Gallery Berry is a beautiful woman, having many suitors from various kingdoms. She is a tall woman with curves and is easily recognizable by her long flowing pink hair, unlike her sister's which is cut short. Her eyes are ocean blue. As a teenager training under Saltkringle, she wore a purple shirt with the word "HEART" on it and simple blue jean shorts. Her arms and hands were protected by bandages. Upon leaving , Berry began to wear a simple tank-top with the word "HEX" on it and black gloves. She also wore tight-fitting pants and brown boots. After establishing the Berry Pirates, she began to wear a loose white blouse which revealed her cleavage. . |Berry_Appearance.jpg|Berry. |Young_Berry.jpg|Berry as a teenager. }} Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Haki Weapons History Past Berry was born alongside Mizore on . After her parents announced that they would no longer be affiliated with the and would join the , Berry was forcefully taken away from her parents and twin sister to be raised in the company of the Charlotte Family to ensure she would become a pirate. She was put under the care of Saltkringle, a trusted retainer of the Charlotte Family and master. She would grow up not knowing of her parents and sibling, although Saltkringle knew of her hidden background. She would be taught the various techniques of Haki as a pastime. As she grew and matured, her curiosity also grew and she began to become bored with her life. Her boredom would lead her to sneak around the islands in search of secrets. This would eventually bring her to the knowledge kept from her and she would overhear Saltkringle mentioning her family. The revelation that she had a sister, mother, and father who were exiled from the kingdom angered her slightly. She then had a reason to escape everything and embark on a journey of excitement. However, she wanted to leave in a grand fashion. Having some knowledge of the that had been locked away by the Charlotte Family, Berry forced her way into the hidden chambers where it was locked away. The guards watched in terror as she consumed the Tō Tō no Mi and became a Sweet Human. With her new abilities, which she had yet to learn to control, Berry began to destroy and manipulate her surroundings, causing incredible damage to many of the structures. She finally escaped the island with a pirate ship carrying the emblem of the , fleeing the Charlotte Family once and for all. She had a new goal in mind: to reconnect with her sister and establish something greater than her grandmother ever could. Major Battles Quotes Trivia * Berry's name could be taken from , a famous female pirate. References Category:Charlotte Family Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Berry Pirates